


To Change the World

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: Being a Power Ranger wasn't the only way you could change the world.





	To Change the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



She had joined the Power Rangers because she wanted to change the world. To protect it. To make sure that the world would be a better place. Trini had joined the World Peace Conference for the same reason. She had shown that she was willing to fight to defend the planet, but there was more to defending the planet than just fighting a space witch. There were plenty of things that everyone could do, and being a Power Ranger had helped show her that she had the confidence to do it.

She wasn’t surprised when Jason left to return to the Power Rangers; he had always preferred actions to words, and compromise was not as prominent in his vocabulary as it was hers. Zack had stuck along until the end, but she could see it was wearing on him, and that it hadn’t been what he’d expected.

But Trini? Trini had thrived, and when her final term in the peace conference had ended, she knew for sure that this was the path that her life would take. It wouldn’t be easy, but she knew that nothing that was worth it really was.

Which was how she found herself many years later, in Washington DC, wearing white (with yellow accents, because even now she couldn’t quite let the color that had started her on this path go) as she took her oath of office, as the newest representative for the state of California.

It wasn’t her first elected office, and she knew that it wouldn’t be her last. She’d defended the world as a Power Ranger, and she’d learned to compromise, to make deals, and to stick to her principles as a member of the World Peace Conference. Now, it was time to apply what she’d learned to help change the world in another way.


End file.
